Steph's New Year, A New Start In Life
by AvBabe
Summary: How does Steph celebrate the New Year? Find out in this two part story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a short story for New Year's, this story isn't beta's so please excuse any mistakes. Happy New Year everyone!**

**EPOV**

Its New Year's Eve and its a busy day here at Rangeman. I, Ella Guzeman, am a very happy woman, you see Carlos, who I see as a son like all the men here, finally decided to man up and tell Stephanie how he felt about her, and six months ago she moved into seven. Ever since I first met her, I have always had a bond with her, so I see Stephanie as a daughter, and I am overjoyed that I now have her with me all the time.

Today we are not only celebrating the end of a year, today is also Carlos and Stephanie's wedding day. When they told me four months ago that they are getting married I insisted that they let me to do the planning, I take sheer joy in being able to do this for Stephanie. She deserves all the happiness in the world, I remember the day she moved in, she was so happy to be away from the 'Burg, her mother the most.

Thinking about Helen Plum makes me wonder. Stephanie is such a kind-hearted woman, but her mother isn't. I think back to the day she came back from the last dinner she went to at her parent's house.

_Flashback_

_I was waiting for the elevator to head back to six. When the doors opened, Stephanie was standing there, her eyes puffy and red. I checked my watch its only 6:20. _

_"What's the matter, Dear? I thought you were going to your parents house for dinner tonight?" I knew Carlos had a takedown so he wasn't able to go._

_"I didn't stay, to say it didn't go well is an understatement." I could see the tears stream down her face._

_Instead of going to six, I follow her to seven. I take her to the living room and sit her on the couch. I poured her a glass of wine, hoping it helps calm her down. I hand her the glass and sit next to her._

_"Can you tell me what happened?" I ask._

_"When I got there, my mother was drunk. She was going on and on about how I could possibly hurt her precious Joe Morelli. I mean we have been broken up for over a year. Carlos and I are so happy together and she doesn't see it. When she saw my ring, she said that she can't believe I would accept something stolen. I was speechless. I couldn't believe she said that. When I told her that she has no right to talk about the man I love that way. She told me that if I am going to take 'that man's' side over her I am no longer welcome there." I am floored at what her mother said._

_"I don't mean to speak ill of your mother, Stephanie. But I am glad your my girl now. She doesn't know Carlos at all."_

_"I told her that, Ella. She didn't listen." With that she broke down again._

_When Carlos came in an hour later, we were still on the couch, but her head was on my lap, and she was asleep. He looked at her face and his face hardened when he saw the tear streaks. I quietly filled him in on what happened at dinner. My heart broke for her._

_End flashback._

I had made the final arrangements yesterday, so today is just setting everything up. I move to the roof to check on the progress. The only people attending are the men of Rangeman. The chairs are white with high backs with lace hanging on them. There is a small stage where they Justice of the Peace will be performing the ceremony, the aisle has a white rug going up it. All around the roof there are holders for flowers, which they will be brought up later. We had outdoor heaters brought up so Steph will be comfortable in her dress. Everything is on track up here, so I move to six to check on the food. I have been preparing the food for the last three days; they decided to have a Cuban theme with the food so I am doing a Cuban stew, fried plantains, beef empanadas, and papas rellenas.

The wedding cake is amazing. It's a three tier cake; it's marble cake, with vanilla frosting with an array of flowers all over. Just to be safe I made an pineapple upside down cake and Carlos' favorite flan.

It's now almost eight o'clock, I am heading to seven to help Stephanie get ready for her wedding. When I get into the apartment, she is just coming out of the bathroom, she had taken a bath. She is in Carlos', robe.

"Hi, Dear. Are you ready to get dressed?" I can tell she is very happy.

"I have never been more ready in my life." Steph says.

"Are you nervous?"

"Amazingly enough, no I am not."

We move to the bedroom where she sits at the vanity that Carlos had brought up. She does her make up. After she finishes, I have her move the chair away so I can do her hair. We decided on French twist with some curls around to soften the look. Once we are done she goes into the closet to get her dress on. She comes out minutes later and turns so I can zip it for her.

When she turns around I smile at the vision she makes; the dress fits her perfectly. The dress is off white with a fitted bodice and the skirt is flowing. Along the lines are sapphire blue. Instead of a veil or tiara, we use a flower that is from her bouquet. When we are finished it's 11:30. We move to the living room, where Louis is waiting. Since her family isn't here she asked him to walk her down the aisle. I was so happy when she said that my husband was walking her down the aisle.

By the time we made it to the roof, it was completely transformed. The flowers were perfect. We could hear the soft music playing. I was going to be taking the pictures for them. When Carlos caught sight of his bride his face instantly softened. As the Justice of the Peace started the ceremony the love they shared was all over their faces.

As I watched them exchange rings, they both had tears running down their cheeks.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you man and wife, Carlos you may kiss the bride." The JP says.

As Carlos kisses his new wife, fireworks start shooting off behind them, as the clock strikes twelve signalling the New Year.

When they come up for air, they walk up the aisle in smiles. Everyone follows suit. We head to the large conference room on 3, when they walk in they both are shocked at the display of food.

While they party, I send the wedding announcement to the Trenton Times. I knew tomorrow will be a busy day, even though they will already be gone on their honeymoon to Fiji.

TBC...


	2. Part 2

**A/N: here is part two! Thank you for the amazing reviews.**

**JPOV**

It's 5am, I walk out the front door to let Bob do his morning business and grab the morning paper. After closing the door, I make my way to the kitchen to get my coffee. With my coffee in hand, I sit at the table and open the paper.

"What the fuck!" I yell.

There on the front page reads:

**Carlos Manoso Marries Stephanie Plum in Intimate New Year's Eve Ceremony.**

And under the headline is a picture of them apparently right after their first kiss as husband and wife. She isn't even wearing a real wedding dress! I am sure her mother had a fit with that one. I read the article and I am shocked when it says that she was given away by Louis Guzeman, who the hell is that? I can't imagine Mr. Plum would allow that. The ceremony was held on the roof of Rangeman? Unbelievable. That is not a place to have a wedding. It says there were only a few in attendance. Being what the paper calls the Wedding of the century I can't see how they kept it so small. Hmmm maybe I will go over to the Plum's and see how they liked the wedding.

**Meanwhile at the Plum house...**

Frank Plum opened the morning paper and was thrilled to see the headline. They actually did it, they got married without the 'Burg knowing. As he sat in his chair reading the article he heard the phone ring for the fifth time, then the cabinet slam shut. He knew that it was the cabinet of Jim Bean. When she came out, I could tell that she had taken a hit.

"Do you know what that good for nothing daughter of yours did, Frank?" She slurred.

"I knew about it, Helen. In fact I agreed to their wishes. Carlos and I are quite close even though you act like he is scum."

"That is because he is!" She screams.

"Go back to the kitchen Helen. My daughter did something for her, not you so get over it."

She huffs and storms to the kitchen.

Before long there is a knock on the door, when the door was opened, it was promptly slammed in Joe Morelli's face by Frank Plum.

**At the Bonds office...**

Connie and Lula stared at the front page announcement in shock.

"I didn't even know they were dating, did you?" Lula mutters.

"I didn't." Connie says while trying to read the article.

"I did. Of course I was sworn to secrecy." Vinnie says with a smirk.

Both girls glare at him so he went into his office laughing.

**Across town...**

Joyce Barnhardt was staring at the morning paper feeling smug. She saw that Stephanie had gotten another idiot to marry her, it was only a matter of time before he came to her, since both Dickie and Joe did. Stephanie Plum has never been able to keep a man happy, that will never change. She would have to make sure she was in places they were so she can tempt him away.

**At the TPD...**

The men of the police department were talking a mile a minute. The hottest gossip of the day was the 'apparent' marriage of the most powerful bounty hunter and his student. It was all over the 'Burg, but some thought it was a hoax. Eddie, Stephanie's cousin, only smiled. He knew it was true and was very happy for her. If anyone deserved happiness it was Stephanie.

**Mary Lou's house...**

Mary Lou saw the paper, and a huge smile broke out in her face. Even though her first marriage ended in disaster, she took the chance with Carlos. Mary Lou knew that it was meant to be just by looking at them in the picture. They both had love in their eyes. No mistaking that this marriage will be strong and last til the end of time.

**At the Clip N Curl...**

Edna Mazur was all smiles as she talked with two of the girls while getting their hair done. Even though she wasn't at the wedding, she knew that is was happening. It was about time that they did something for them, instead of doing what everyone else wanted. She knew that Helen was probably drinking herself silly, but it was time that she figured it out that Stephanie had turned her back on the 'Burg when she moved in with Carlos six months before. Now she was hoping that she got a new great grandchild, maybe a boy like his daddy.

**At the Manoso house in Newark...**

Carmen Manoso opened the Trenton Times and was shocked at the front page. There in full color was her son, who she hasn't seen in two years. She skimmed the article and choked on her coffee. He had gotten married. She looked at her husband as he walked in. When he looked at the paper the shock was apparent. They had no clue that he even was dating anyone, let alone engaged. The first thought in Carmen's head was that he did the same thing as he had with Rachel, he got this woman pregnant and married her for the baby. Carmen shook her head sadly, would he ever learn?

**Back at Rangeman...**

Ella was putting the finishing touches onto her gift for Carlos and Stephanie. She was putting the last picture up and smiled. The dining room table was filled with gifts for the couple. She knew that they would be surprised at the gifts.

**Somewhere in Fiji...**

Carlos and Stephanie Manoso walked along the beach in the late evening sun. Both extremely happy and content. They had taken the first step toward their future. Even though they knew when they got back they would no doubt have trouble, they wouldn't let that dampen the happiness they feel. They both loved the way they started their marriage- in their own way, on their terms.

As they watched the sunset, Carlos was holding his beautiful wife from behind, his hands holding her stomach in a protective gesture, her hands on his. She leaned into him feeling at peace. As he buried his face into her neck and inhaled her scent. Everything he ever wanted was in his arms, hell even some things he didn't know he wanted. This new year promised to be a great one.

**The End.**


End file.
